


Fashion Police

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Fashion Police

"Hide." Harry yanked Severus down the hall.

"What is going on?" Severus was still trying to adjust to the idea that Voldemort and Dumbledore were actually at Hogwarts and not killing each other.

"Dumbledore and Voldemort are playing fashion police with Umbridge." Harry warned as he saw Lucius and Narcissa heading toward the Great Hall. 

"She was wearing that pink dress again." Lucius had seen Umbridge earlier that day. 

"You are not joining them." Harry whispered to Severus. "They were laughing." That scared the four of them.

"I think it's time to go on vacation, dear." Narcissa didn't wait for an answer before she was already heading back toward there quarters. "Dinner in our quarters."

"I told you we shouldn't have come here but you never listen to me. Sev, come on, returning to Hogwarts won't be bad." Severus was almost running to the dungeons, not that he would admit that. "What can it hurt? I will tell you. It can hurt me. Those two working together is like Granger and Draco getting married." 

"Well, remember last night." 

*******************Flashback**************

****************End Flashback***********

"Never, ever bring that up again." Lucius couldn't stand Granger and knew Draco did things like that to drive Weasley and Granger crazy. "I'm going to go and pack."

Severus was almost to the stairwell and saw Filch with Draco and a few others. Harry quietly walked up behind them. 

"Think about going after him and I will kill you all." Harry walked around them. 

Filch looked at Draco. "Do you think he's serious?" 

"Yes. He and my aunt Bella are friends. They were laughing just this morning over something." 

"Yeah, about our Lord." 

*****************Flashback************

*************End Flashback*************

"They were staring again." 

"I am aware." 

"Had to threaten them again." Harry looked at Severus who was now standing in the middle of his office while magically packing a few things for their trip. "You owe me." 


End file.
